


Keaton Rocks Corrin's Star

by pilatvia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, no effort was put into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilatvia/pseuds/pilatvia
Summary: Corrin knew meeting his idol would blow him away but I don't think he knew exactly what that meant.





	Keaton Rocks Corrin's Star

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as an au discussion with a friend (which explains why it starts out so fragmented and remains rather choppy throughout) but i got really into it the more i thought about it so this happened

Rockstar Keaton au

Corrin is a super fan that won a backstage pass to meet the band through a radio context (he cried about it for 2 days straight)

Corrin’s been to their live shows before but being in the VIP section is something completely extra. He was shaking the whole time being so close.

Corrin is escorted to the backstage by a concert curator and people are just rushing by while he shakes violently in the corner he was instructed to wait in.

Anyways, the curator finally comes back from notifying the band about Corrin and escorts them to their lounge room. Now obviously this wouldn’t be a good au if Corrin didn’t already have a celebrity crush on Keaton who he thought just dripped in cool; like he wore it like he wore his shit vest. So as you'd expect he was a nervous mess and while he tried to keep calm he was still visibly shaking from how anxious he was. The curator told him he had 30 min to talk before they had to start packing up for the night.  
Keaton and his band mates were super polite towards Corrin as he entered and stuttered out a simple 'hello'. They dealt with fans like this all the time and I mean Corrin wasn’t subtle so made sure to come off as friendly types to calm his nerves.  
Corrin was offered a bottle of water by a crewman. While he felt calmer for so far not making a fool of himself in front of his idols so far his hand still shook as took a sip. When Corrin felt ready he started talking about how great of a performance he thought they put on and how much more amazing their shows were from the VIP section. The band thanked him as a formality. Corrin’s nerves began to rise once more when he realized he really had nothing interesting to say and that he probably sounded really boring.

Noticing the rise of tension in the boy Keaton spoke up and started asking Corrin about himself and how he came to know about the band and such. Given something to go off of Corrin starts to describe his work at Uni and how he actually followed the band since they were a part of their smaller label. The band was actually somewhat impressed by this given how obscure they had once been. Keaton especially so as he made a comment about how literally no one cared about them before until their last album started gaining them traction. Corrin’s chest fluttered open. Keaton was calling him cool for supporting them when they were a startup. He could have died right then and he would say he had a content existence.

Corrin having mostly relaxed was much more sociable than he'd been upon entering. There was laughter filling the air when the curator from before came in to say Corrin only had five minutes remaining. That little notice panged at Corrin’s heart. He’d probably never be able to sit with these people like this again and 30 min was nowhere near long enough to bask in the glow of these people. Sadly Corrin had to say his goodbyes, as did the rest of the band. Corrin was thusly escorted out of the lounge by the curator. Only a few seconds out the door, however, before they heard someone call out for him.

Keaton dodged a passerby crewman as he made his way to Corrin, who was surprised and curious to know what they could want from him. Once caught up, Keaton bluntly asked if Corrin wanted to hang with the band at their hotel given how much everyone liked him. he mentioned they were gonna have a bunch of people over for a little get together with drinks, games, and the like. Corrin was taken aback by this proposal, almost as anxious as he had been previously. Nonetheless, he agreed eagerly to Keaton’s request.

The band had been rooming in a shared penthouse that could easily accommodate three whole families, but instead harbored a group of rambunctious young men. Corrin kind of just stood there in front of the door, almost expecting an old man named Smithers to escort him inside and offering to hold onto his sweater. when he knocked, however, the only person to answer the door was Keaton with a boisterous smile. He pulled Corrin in for a hug and welcomed him into the penthouse. To Corrin’s surprise, the room wasn’t plastered with super model-esqe women and cans of beer as he expected from how Keaton described it. It was actually noteworthingly vacant. As they sat on the recliner that spanned a good portion of the main living area, Corrin inquired where the rest of the band was. Keaton sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. he explained that they had intended to have an actual party but after the show this party of girls enticed the other guys and well... they all wanted time to get to know each other. Corrin nodded in understanding before asking why Keaton wasn’t doing the same in a half laugh. Keaton chuckled and continued to rub his neck, saying he wasn’t really into paling around with groupies. Corrin then remarked; wasn’t he also a groupie? Keaton laughed fully to that. He said he wouldn’t exactly consider Corrin a groupie. He was too real and cool for that. Corrin wouldn’t help but blush at what he assumed was a compliment.

The duo spent most of the evening talking about one another, more than they had or could in the lounge, and picking away at snack bowls Keaton laid out for the party that never happened. Keaton went into more about how he started the band, how he never imagined they'd be where they are now, and the trials of getting here in the first place. Corrin listened on completely enthralled with what they had to say--even though mega fan Corrin could admit he'd known most of this already, hearing it come from Keaton made it feel real. Once he was done, Keaton got up to get them some drink (nonalcoholic) and came back seated next to Corrin this time. When Keaton’s leg brushed against Corrin’s a jolt shocked throughout his body and his heart rate skyrocketed. Keaton, ever a keen one, noticed this and asked if he were ok. Corrin breathed deep to calm down and said he was fine. The night proceeded as was with Corrin this time talking about himself some more. Every so often their legs would brush against each other and every so often the pitch of Corrin’s voice raise. There came a point in which Corrin half suspected Keaton knew this and was toying with him.

He ended his life story with an 'uh, so yeah'. Silence fell over the suite which made Corrin nervous, until Keaton spoke up again. He asked Corrin more about his personal life; about his family, his friends, if he was seeing anyone. Corrin’s face flushed at that question. He looked down at his lap as he shook his head and explained that he wasn’t. He found it hard to look at Keaton now, far too embarrassed. He heard a creek from the seat next to him. Keaton delicate caressed Corrin’s chin and cheek, Corrin started to visibly shake, and turned Corrin to face him. Keaton sneered as he looked upon Corrin’s beat red face and said 'well then I guess no one's gonna be jealous if I did this' before Corrin could even process what he said, his lips were met with the warm sensations of Keaton’s.

Corrin was completely taken aback, shivering violently in their embrace. Keaton was holding him tenderly, alone in his penthouse, and kissing him. The person who he could have only ever but dreamed to embrace like this was millimeters away from him; he was kissing him. Corrin’s eyes lazily closed and he submerged himself in the pleasure of the moment. He held no resistance as he felt Keaton tongue delve into his mouth as it desired to stir his own to play with it. Corrin let out an audible moan as the kiss deepened. Keaton thread his free hand into the back of Corrin’s hair and gently pushed into the boy, making him recline until Corrin now laid a top the sofa, Keaton above him.

Keaton broke away from the kiss while Corrin left out a hard gasp. The boy's eyes were glazed over, and he breathed heavy. Keaton brushed away loose strands of hair from Corrin’s face, wanting to see the full image unperturbed, and planted a soft peck on the boy's forehead. He traveled back down to bite at Corrin’s lower lip and then rekindle their embrace; gently caressing Corrin’s cheek as he did this.

Corrin felt light headed, as if he could pass out at any second. He had to be dreaming, all of today had to be one of the many dreams he had of just this. There was just no feasible way what was happening right now was actually happening. Corrin dug his nails into his palms to try and wake himself up, why he would want to he didn’t know, but no matter how hard he pressed or how painful it got the dream would not end.

Their tongues dance around one another. Keaton’s taste permeated throughout his mouth; it was addictive. Corrin felt as Keaton began to knead his crotch with his knee. He was already well enough aroused at this point, and all the contact did was elicit noises from within him. A stray hand traversed its way down Corrin’s side, making sure to feel every curve and force the boy to sigh as he grazed more sensitive areas. The friendly hand then slide its way underneath Corrin’s sweater and shirt, touching their bare skin; the boy shook violently in response. Just as it made its way down, Keaton’s wandering hand made its way back up, and took Corrin’s top clothing with in. Corrin squirmed into his touches, whimpering the entire time. The rim of his top now rest up to his pits, which left Corrin’s chest open bare for Keaton’s viewing pleasure.

Again, Keaton broke their connection to peer down at the defenseless boy. He wasted no time in planting a trail of kisses from Corrin’s sternum down… down….. down to his small tummy and then a final kiss just above the lining of his tights. Keaton’s hooked his fingered around the rim of Corrin’s tights, and ever so slowly pulled down on them. The elastic rim became hooked around Corrin’s bulge. His member bounced slightly as the elastic of his tights was pulled away. Keaton laughed at how cute that had been. Corrin’s breathing began to pick up in pace releasing a sigh as his body met open air; his heart pounding in his chest. 

Firmly grasping Corrin’s hips, Keaton hovered over the tip and gently blew on it. The sound that escaped Corrin’s lips could be classified as a scream; to which Keaton thanked the suite was the only room on the floor. As Corrin squirmed Keaton then moved lower, and in one continuous motion, licked from Corrin’s base up to the tip. A single trial of tears started to stream out from Corrin’s eyes. Keaton was shocked at this reaction but god it was a beautiful one. He smiled at what he’d done but oh was he far from finished. Keaton took in a breathe before taking in Corrin’s tip, and before the boy could even realize it, more than half of his member had been taken into the star’s warm maw. The boy cried out in ecstasy, completely engulfed in pleasure. 

Keaton made quick on his current duties, bobbing his head up and down, eagerly listening to the boy’s sputtered cries. These cries were wonderful mind you, but he wondered how he could get more out of him. The answer was obvious of course, and Keaton made short work exacting his plan as he gently rubbed his index against the boy’s entrance. Corrin’s toes clenched at the sensation, but he had very little muscle control at this point. Keaton lifted his head up from Corrin’s member, receiving a whimper from Corrin that he absolutely lived for, and quickly sucked on his finger before return to the various duties he took up to please this boy. Continuing his gentle teasing of Corrin, it was only a matter of time until he had ‘slipped’ and his finger felt curious enough to delve into Corrin. Corrin let out another cry, more tears escaping him. Keaton was now attacking Corrin on two fronts and Corrin was cornered; so very close to losing it all. Keaton did want it to end like this however and ceased all fire on his end. He opted to return to previous tactics and moved back up to Corrin’s face, to which he placed kiss upon kiss.

Corrin sniffled as Keaton kissed away his tears. Keaton rose up for a bit and rummaged around in his pockets (much to say he had a lot of pockets). He began to looks distressed as he failed to find what he had been searching for, looking down at Corrin in deep thought. Something clicked in his head as he rose off of Corrin before worming his arms under the boy and lifted them up. Corrin was surprised at the sudden act, a mood that seemed to permeate throughout this night, and curled inward as he was carried over into the close by bed room.

Keaton gently placed Corrin upon the bed’s silken sheets and scurried to the one of the little night stands; removing his shirt in the process to cut down on time. Corrin took in short, shallow breathes as he lay there eagerly. Keaton returned to his side, a plastic wrapper in hand, as he undid his belt buckle. Corrin gulped in half anxiety half excitement for what he knew would come next. Once Keaton hopped off the last legging of his pants he returned to crawling on top of the boy in nothing other than his boxers. Corrin’s eyes shut as Keaton continued their session of kisses; this time with the added bonus of Keaton grinding bulge against Corrin’s member forcing the boy to shiver. From the feeling of it grinding against him, Corrin would tell that Keaton was on the say heftier side. The implications of that were completely negligible to him at the moment. All he wanted was to be close to him in a way he’d always imagined.

Their embrace was once again broken by Keaton as he rose up from his position and began to wiggle himself out of his undergarments. The sight of Keaton’s girth snapped Corrin back to reality and he once again began to shake visibly. Keaton asked him if he was all as he seemed anxious. Corrin didn’t really respond at first, mostly he just stared. Keaton reassured him that if he didn’t feel up for it they could stop. This seemed to catch Corrin’s attention who looked off to the side in thought before answering that he was fine; though he still shivered a tad. Getting the ok, Keaton tore open the plastic wrapping and affixed the latex wrapping over himself. Corrin’s heartbeat raced in anticipation. He hadn’t really been allowed to think for most of the evening and this lull was driving him crazy. The glove now tightly applied, Keaton bent down to give Corrin a quick peck before manually moving their legs into a better position for the both of them. He reached over and grabbed one of the pillows, slipping it under Corrin’s lower back to make everything run smoother.

Corrin gulped hard before Keaton finally resumed their embrace. Their lips connecting in such a way made him feel safer and his shaking subsided. Keaton drew his hips closer to Corrin’s and he felt the pressure of his girth gently pressing against him. His heartbeat was at top speeds now. He desperately wanted Keaton to take him right now and, as If they could read his very thought, they did. A sharp gasp emanated from Corrin but Keaton would not allow him to break their kiss. He pushed himself further forward, wincing himself at Corrin’s tightness. Once Keaton was half nestled into Corrin, he separated to get a breath in, while Corrin also took hard breathes. Corrin had curled inward, his hands digging into Keaton’s shoulders. He proceeded to wrap his arms around Keaton’s neck and nestle his flushed face into the crook of their shoulder. Keaton kissed at Corrin’s forehead, notifying him that he was gonna start moving. Corrin in turn buried his face deeper into Keaton, trying to prepare himself mentally.

His teeth dug into his lips, and a loud exhale escaped as the force of Keaton’s first thrust sent signals of pure please throughout his body. At the second, Corrin swore he could taste blood, and at the third he was no longer able to restrain himself; allowing a loud cry to escape his mouth. Keaton began to pick up the pace, and Corrin could no longer keep up with the jolt of pleasure he was feeling. His breathing became ragged, being replaced with cries and moans. His legs naturally wrapped around Keaton’s hips, pulling the man closer. This allowed Keaton, who let out short huffs in time with his thrusts, to reach places Corrin himself was never able to. All of these sensations were so overwhelming but Corrin didn’t want it to stop. As before on the couch, tears began to trickle down Corrin’s cheeks and his cries became sputtered. Keaton kissed at the tears in a futile attempt to calm down Corrin, but the boy was lost in the ecstasy of the moment; no longer able to control himself.

The friction of Corrin’s member rubbing against Keaton’s bare stomach only added another sensation of pleasure for him to contend with. Corrin couldn’t think hell he could barely breathe properly. At this rate he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Keaton, well in sync, picked up his rhythm and he took drove himself closer and closer. The thrusts became audible slaps that almost dared to drown out Corrin’s cries. Swept in a sea of bliss, neither of them could hold onto this for much longer. Corrin was the first to give him; he cried out as he gushed plentifully between their abdomen. Keaton’s thrusting reached their peak before he grunted through his teeth, and his pace became disjointed before fully resting himself inside Corrin. 

The two of them rode out their collective highs, settling in a warm embrace as they had done throughout the night. Keaton gently placed kisses all across Corrin’s face. Corrin on the other hand had been spent, overdone by whole thing, and was slowly succumbing to sleep. He didn’t want to drift off right now; still scared that all of this had been a dream and in reality he was waking from it, but his body didn’t have the strength to fight it. His eyes came to a close. All he felt before drifting away was Keaton tightening his hold on him, and saying something he couldn’t quite make out.

A beam of light crept through the window blinds and onto Corrin’s face. He rustled in bed before finally opening his eyes, completely dazed from last night to know where he was. Letting out an audible yawn as he stretched, Corrin noticed he was still in the penthouse bedroom. He looked to where Keaton lay last night but found the spot in the bed to be vacant. He ran his hand on the spot. It was still warm meaning Keaton only recently left from bed. Corrin took this time to reflect on what exactly went happened, and upon doing so came to the conclusion: he did indeed sleep with his favorite musician and he was indeed freaking out about it. Fully awake now he decided to see where Keaton had run off too.

Corrin, a bit shaky, traversed the large suit hoping to find Keaton somewhere. He didn’t find him, or anyone for that matter. He was in the largest penthouse in town, able to fit a 50 or so people, yet there was only a single person here. He sat on the couch as he had last night; bringing his knees up to his chest. Had Keaton just ditched him? Did he bounce so he couldn’t have to deal with Corrin in the morning? Was he supposed to just leave, another one night stand to add to Keaton’s tally. Corrin buried his face into the crook of his knees, trying not to cry from these overwhelming thoughts.

A sudden buzzing broke his destructive thought pattern. He looks around frantically before noticing his phone on the floor (he assumed it must have fallen out his pocket from all the tumbling going on last night). Corrin noticed he had a few messages from friends and family hoping he had fun at the concert last night. The most recent message was from Keaton though and Corrin hurried to read it. It wrote ‘hey got your number from the guys who set up the radio thing. Look Im so so soooo sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up we had rehearsals for tonight’s show scheduled super early and I totally forgot (don’t worry everyone else forgot too lmao) youre really cute when youre asleep btw 13/10 would cuddle with again ;3’ corrin blushed to himself reading that. The message continued ‘ill be back hopefully around noon and we can kiss some more u3u use the room however you like also order whatever you want it’s on the label’s payroll haha’

Corrin held his phone to his chest and plopped onto his side. Everything really happened. He wasn’t dreaming and that was equal parts elating and terrifying, but god he didn’t care. He’d gotten so much more out of this prize trip than he ever could have ever hoped. The most important thing, however, he was being treated to breakfast in an expensive ass hotel all on his new boyfriend’s payroll. Today was going to be a great one he thought.


End file.
